Running from fate
by Ms. Isis
Summary: Gonna re-write it soon...
1. Chapter 1

Running . I knew I couldn't escape from _him_ but I had to try ; my name is rin Hatoshi a was normal 17 year old girl till about 8 months ago , I have long dark brown hair that passes my butt , my brown eyes that used to show kindness and innocence now show fear , the fear of _him_ finding me. I'm owner of one of the most biggest companies of Japan , it was left to me after my grandfather died when I was 10 , he was the only one who cared for me when I was 2 I was abounded by my parents ,they didn't want me they always said that I was the worst **thing** that happened to them so , they just left me with him and didn't look back, , but that didn't mater to me he gave me all the love I needed. the day he died was the first time I cried in front of people .

_Flashback _

_A 10 year old rin sat away from the other family members, some were whisperin_g _about who was the one that inherited the company , others were just laughing , in that group was her parents she couldn't stand all of them it just angered her that they acted the more she heard them the more angry she got._

"_hahaha I was wondering when he will die"._

"_I'm so glad he died I didn't know much of this I could stand"_

"_I just hope that he didn't left me that brat" that comment was the worst for of all her own mother just said it wail the other just keep on drinking , rin face got red with anger , so she just left to the garden grandpa designed just for her it had all the flowers she liked to lilac to a pink rose , her finger gently struck the petals of a white flower tears were in her eyes 'why are they like this?' she thought ._

"_miss Hatoshi" she looked back to find grandpa lawyer , she had seen him a month ago the day after grandpa found out he was sick , it was because they were discussing about his 'will' , she stared him with a questioning look._

"_yes ?" asked rin._

_He came and sat next to her he looked at her and said "miss-"_

"_you should stop that just call me rin" _

"_well __rin__ I wanted to talk about your grandfather company" he said slowly to her she just gave her best smile ._

"_what about it?" she said in a serious tone , the man just shuck his head he should have known she being his granddaughter that she will be aware of this situation ._

"_it seems that he left every thing he owned to you the companies, the mansions every thing , but he wanted me to give you this" he reach into the pocket of his cote and got a jewelry box inside of it was a white gold necklace it was a delicate chain it had what it look like a hart shape blue diamond next to it was a ring it was also made by white gold but it had an orange color diamond! She had told him that her favorite color was orange 3 years ago while he was baying a present for aunty Eli for her b. day , it was he same year that she learned to speak Italian and Russian .`_

"_he knew that he couldn't be here for your b. day so he told me to give you this" he handed her the jewelry and stud up and helped her to stand they went back inside to inform them about who was the owner of the company rin stud by his side the hole time , they all was in the huge living room._

"_May I have everybody attention! I will want to start reading the will" when he said that he got every body attention , he started to read it:_

_**My dear family I come to inform you by this letter that I will leave all my belongings to my dear granddaughter rin , I will not leave nothing to the rest of all of you except to my sister Eli , she will have custody of rin , please take care of her and don't let her in the hands of another. **_

_All the eyes were on rin , there was yelling and cause every where…._

_End of flashback_

"missHatoshi" a female voice interrupted me from my thoughts , in front of me was a redhead woman 'she must be my new secretary' I thought , "welcome back from your trip in France I'm your new secretary ayame" she said in a nervous tone , 'she must be afraid of me' I thought sadly it wasn't like I was like those strict bosses, I was the type of boss that cared if they were sick or in a bad situation, like my last secretary was pregnant I didn't fired her when she was tired I will let her rest I didn't even discounted the days I let her take off , I am still in contact with her, her water broke the day she came in visit me I did even care that her 'water' messed my car seat I stud next to her all time her the father of the baby left her a month before he was born, she was devastated I told her that she could still work with me as soon that she could , she now work for I friend of mine as his assistant , the last time I saw her was before I met him….

"ayame I want to know all that happened when I was gone" with that I left to my office it was in the 21st floor in the way there I got a lot of welcomes backs , ever since I finish school when I was 15 in a half I've been in charge of all the companies of my grandfather , as I entered my office , it was the same , the same red and black walls , I sat in my black chair m thinking , 'I have so much to do this month' I couldn't just rest even if I was away for a few months that doesn't mean that I was in a vacation! I had so much to do 'but I shouldn't be complaining its been worst' I thought just as my phone started to ring.

"yes?" I said .

""miss Hatoshi , there is a call from someone that wishes to talk to you" ayame said .

'who could it be?' " ok I will talk to this person- oh and ayame?"

"yes sir?"

" please stop calling me in such formal way just call me rin"

"uh ok miss rin" I smile at this it will take her a while to get use to my way to work " the call is in line 2"

"ok" I preesed the bottom "hello this is ms. Hatoshi your speaking with" I said in my formal voice.

"rin" that voice seem familiar….


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I don't own inuyasha or none of the characters.

So these are the ages of most the characters in this story:

Rin : 17 almost 18.

Miroku : 23

Sango: 22

Inuyasha : 2 centuries but looks 22.

Inutaisho: 8 centuries but looks 35.

Kikyou : 20

Kagome: 20

Sesshomaru: 4 and a half centuries but looks 24.

Running from fate.

CHAP. 2

" Rin I was starting to wonder when you will come back" that voice….

"Miroku! Ugh you almost scared me , but you know that a cant just take a break from this" I said in a cheerful voice, he just laughed at my remark , oh I so missed him the last time I saw him was when I was in Italy 4 months ago there I could meet his fiancé Sango…

_Flashback_

_Rin was checking in the hotel when a male voice called her "Rin" she look back to find Miroku standing next to a woman with long brown her , he was giving her one of those smiles that didn't look at all innocent ._

"_ah Posso chiedere qual è rinny po 'a fare qui?" (ah may I ask what is little rinny doing here?) Miroku said as he looked around seeing if she had any 'friend' with her, rin blushed and quickly said "Miroku smettere di essere un pervertito, naturalmente, sono solo" (Miroku stop being such a pervert of course I'm ALONE) rin looked at the woman next to her with a questioning look, Miroku smile while he putted his arm around her waist._

"_Rin this is my fiancé Sango, Sango this is a very closed friend of mine rin Hatoshi" Sango looked surprise, this girl was one of the most important figure of Japan ,'she is so young to Handel what she is going through' Sango thought._

"_its an pleasure to meet you miss Hatoshi" she said._

"_please call me rin" rin said as she gave the first real smile in the past months…_

_End of flashback _

"I know what you mean sometimes a just want to just stay home and be with Sango all day…" he started to sound like he was daydreaming , a evil smile came to my face.

"MIROKU!" I yelled as laud as I could , I could hear that he apparently fell from his chair or something , "rin how could you do this to me I could have killed myself" he tease .

"how is Sango by the way?" I asked

"ugh she is fine, I guess, she's been torturing me for the past week she decided that we couldn't have sex until we are married! What the fuck am I going to do rin?" he actually ask me for an advise, I took a deep breath "hey Miroku?"

"yeah?"

"could we meet somewhere I really want to talk to you in person" I said as a looked out my wall like window it was shuck a beautiful day , I had a feeling that something is going to change-

"of course we can! I was just was going to ask if you weren't to busy for we could meet today" he yelled the first part very laud .

"okay so were can I meet you?" I ask…

…...

A dark figure just hung up with a man that conformed that ms Hatoshi has finally came back, a dark chuckle echoed in the room.

'I finally found her after 8 months, my rinny has finally come back to Japan, it will take a matter of time before a meet her again and this time you wont escape'.. the figure smirked as he thought of rins face when she sees him , she had know idea what she had coming …

…

"Miroku are you serious ! About that?" I said , he had agreed that we will have lunch in one of his favorite restaurants , while we waited for our meal we started to talk about what was new in our lives , well in his life, we was now debating if I should put in the cover of my magazine , this woman called kikyou, I've only met her once but I could tell that she will do anything to get what she wants, if it was someone else running it she might have gone her way in being in it.

"I know, I know but I promise a friend that I will help her, and she really wants to be in the magazine Rin" said Miroku as he took another sip of his red whine.

"Miroku you're my friend , I will do for you anything, but she's not the type of girl I'm looking for" I said as I felt my phone vibrating I looked to see the number it was from the office, I look at Miroku questioningly he just gave me a nod.

"hello?" I just said.

" hello miss Hatoshi, I don't mean to disturb you but there is a man that's here to see you ,a Mr. Takahashi" she said, 'Mr. Takahashi ?…..' I had no idea of who this man ,is but it seem familiar somehow I looked at Miroku who was staring at some waitress ass I quickly step an his foot under the table he quickly looked at me but I just mouthed 'shame on you'.

"Ayame inform Mr. Takahashi that if he will like to meet me for lunch, he can see me in _la Pena _within 15 minutes if not he can meet me tomorrow at two" with that I hung-up I looked at Miroku who was talking on the phone, I just took the moment to relax a little. I haven't sleep in the past week, I'm sooo tired but somehow I cant even take a nap, witch I could really use…

"RIN!" Miruko yelled in my ear nearly giving me a hart attack I looked up to him, and realize that I had almost past out on the table, and saw that he was standing next to a man with silver hair and by the cute little doggie ears in the top of his head ,he was a dog demon hanyou next to him was clinging of his arm kikyou , she was wearing a skin tight black dress, she seamed excited to see me, for some reason that I did not understand.

"Rin this is Mr. Tahakashi younger son Inuyasha and his girlfriend kikyou" said Miroku , hopping that I will not snap, witch I did.

" I was told that I was to meet Mr. Tahakashi not his son and his **puttana**" I hissed, my mood was changing to calm to a very pissed rin, all 3 of them stared at me in shock . Well kikyou looked like she didn't know what puttana mean but she just ignored it.

"I'm soo sorry for that I haven't sleep in days ,so please excuse my behavior" I said quickly.

" its ok, the old man said that he will here in- oh look his finely came" I looked at in the same

And saw tall man come in the restaurant he had a tanned skin and golden just like his son but he had elf like ears and one blue mark in each cheek , his face looked familiar, like if I've meet him before. He came right to us , when he looked at me that's when it hit me , Inutaisho! This was the some demon I met 3 years ago.

" is good to see you Rin , we were starting to wonder when you will came or at lease give your actual location" he said casually like if he cared , I actually didn't understand the** we** concept.

While we waited for ours meals ( better say everybody except kikyou who refused to eat anything except a salad saying that she will get fat, and blah blah blah) Miroku and inuyasha were talking about sports me and Inutaisho were talking about the future of our companies , once the magazine came up kikyou in medially stopped to chat in her phone.

"soooooooo Rin who is going to be in the cover this month" she started to say I immediately glared at Miroku, how could he not tell her that I was not interested in her!.

"Well-" I started to say but she immediately started to talk.

"if you don't have anyone then I will do it! I mean this is in the top 10 of the most sells in the world this will totally make me more famous and- hey inuyasha I'm tying to speak with rin-" she looked at inuyasha who can totally see that I was pissed , everybody knew that I was not the person that liked to be told to do stuff, I could tell that my face was red with anger and she didn't even seem to notice.

"LOOK! I've been trying to tell you that you are NOT the type of person that I even want in the magazine especially the **cover** but you just wont listen! THERE. IS. NO. WAY. YOURE. GOING. TO. BE. IN. IT!. Understood" I hissed the last part , everybody around us was looking but quickly looked away. I looked at kikyou who looked confused and angry .

"I'm so sorry Mr. Tahakashi for my behavior" I looked at Miroku remembering what I was going to ask him "Miroku I was actually going to ask you if Sango will want to take some photos of a new line of clothes of a friend of mine that I'm going to show in the magazine, he asked for me to look for an specific types of models and Sango got all he asks for" I notice Kikyou anger but I just ignored it.

"well rinny I will inform her but you know that she will accept it without my opinion" just as he said it our meals arrived , me , inuyasha and Inutaisho ordered steak , Miroku ordered pork ribs, Kikyou stared at me while I ate.

"how can you keep you figure like that if you eat like that" She suddenly asked

"like what?" I asked I **really **didn't want to talk while I eat.

" you know , like a guy! What kind of woman eat like this! If you keep this up you might get fat" that tone it was giving me a headache.

"you-" "and when you get fat you will look ugly you will like a woman-" she stopped when she notice that I was ignoring her, well trying.

"look I'm not going to be able to eat if you keep up like that ok so will you please stop" I said my head was hurting like hell, I put my head in my hands , I heard Miroku ask me if I was ok but I wasn't I got up and mumble " I will be back now" I walked to the exit looking to the floor that I didn't notice were I was going that I crashed into someone I looked up and gasped , it was the one person who had brooked and used my heart….

"Sesshomaru…"

**Alright this is it tell me what do you think , I was going to update yesterday but I was kind of thinking in making it longer, thank you for reading this story its my first ^_^ **

**review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Inuyasha.

**Ok for those that are confused, kikyou is inuyasha girlfriend not mate, I'm not really a InuKik fan (that's how you say it right?) so you will see the changes in they relationship in this or the next chapters and in the last chapter it was suppose to say heart not hart, I really didn't notice that until I already publish it and I have no idea in how to fix that yet , ^_^;..**

Chap 3

I woke up to find myself in a bed as I opened my eyes I realize that I was in my round bed , as I got up I notice that my neck had an burning sensation I ignored it an went to my bathroom I also notice that I was still wearing the same clothes from yesterday wait how did I even get here! I got in the shower and started to think of what happened, as I finish to washing my hair I stepped out of the shower and rapped my big purple towel around my wet form as I walked to my mirror ,as I dried my hair I notice there was something on my neck, as I looked closer I notice it was I bite mark! Right then I recalled what happened yesterday….

_Flashback _

"_Sesshomaru…." Rin whispered as she tried to back away from his form but he just grabbed her close, "Sesshomaru please let go-" "never" he growled at her, she looked up at him and gasped , his eyes were red and his irises blue, she struggled to get out of his iron grip but it was no use he wouldn't let go, "Sesshomaru!" she looked back to see Inutaisho, he had a pleased look in his face but also a scared one , "Sesshomaru please let go of Rin-" he tried to saw but he was cut off by a warning growl that came from Sesshomaru as he tried to step closer, Rin again tried to get freed but nothing._

"_Sesshomaru please let go of me already I cant breathe right" with that he loosed his grip, he didn't want nothing to happened to her, the demon inside him scream to mark her. And he did._

_Sesshomaru bent his head to her neck and bit down, at the same moment she passed out …._

_End of flashback _

He. Bit .me!. That idiot! That the hell am I going to do, for what I know demon nature one thing is that they mark they mates by biting them, but ugh why did that dog do that "why me!" I whined as a got back to my room , I dropped the towel from my now dried form and went to my closet I decided that I will wear a gray turtle neck shirt with some black dress pants as I got back to my room , still naked I went to my drawer to get myself a pair of panties and bra when I heard my door open.

"hey Rin ar-" Miroku immediately stopped as he and Inuyasha saw that. I . was. Completely . Naked .

"HENTAI!" I screamed as I threw both of them random objects that my hand came across of….

**(lets skip ahead)**

There was an awkward silence in the car, we were now in are way to Inutaisho mansion, Miroku and inuyasha now possessed black eyes and I don't know how much bruises well most of them Miroku he was the one that couldn't evade the objects ….

"um Rin….." I looked to see what did inuyasha wanted, he seemed **very** nervous.

"yes?" I said in an innocent voice, 'what does he want?' .

"will you not mention the um incident that happened to Sesshomaru" he and Miroku laughed nervously.

"why?" I was confused , why would he care?

They didn't say nothing after that, me to avoid the silence I said "so inuyasha how I'm I going to you know…STOP this matting thing from happening?"

"no" he simply said

"WHAT?"

**(In the Tahakashi residence)**

I was now in Inutaisho office trying to understand why I was in this situation with his son and apparently my mate-to-be.

"well Rin" he started to explain " some of us demons find our mate by the sense of smell, especially the canine ones, once we find them we have to be next to them at all time we go mad , our inter demon needs to be aware of its mate and know if she/he is safe, once that passes we would get possessive and dominant , so I recommend you to stay away from any male."

"then what?" I asked

"after a while our instinct tells us to pup our mate" he said very fast.

Pup. Me . Oh my god .

"uh you mean that he would…?" I said as a blush got formed in my face.

"yes its normal but lets change the subject why are Miroku and inuyasha all beaten up?" he asked , I remembered what inuyasha asked but why shouldn't I say this to his father its not like he will get killed or something like that.

"well they kind saw me naked" I said slowly watching how his face changed of emotion.

" oh" was all he said .

"Mr. Tahakashi I have to do some amends today and I have I pick up I friend in the airport tonight so are we finish here?" I looked at him pleadingly.

"ok Rin" with that I left his office

(**lets skip again )**

I was falling , how did I get in this position..

_Flashback_

"_inuyasha come on" Rin said they should have let me drive her own vehicle, but no they wanted to make sure she didn't escape, but now she had to wait until Inuyasha 'girlfriend' was finish on putting on her makeup._

"_I'm finish!" kikyou yelled making both Inuyasha and Rin jump , the bad thing for Rin is that she was next to a open window of the two floor mansion an the action made her fall backward out of the window.._

"_RIN!"_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

I waited for the impact but it never came the only thing that I felt was crashing into a hard form and two arms rap themselves around my smaller form, I looked up to see a red eye Sesshomaru looking down at me worriedly , seeing if I was okay, but I wasn't I was gasping still shock for what happened. I started to calm down because of a purring growl that came from Sesshomaru to try to calm me down, and it did my body reacted to this instantly.

"RIN!" I looked to see inuyasha and kikyou running tours us " I'm so sor-" kikyou was interrupted by a warning growl that came from Sesshomaru, he knew that it was her fault that I was almost killed.

"Sesshomaru….please let me, go I have to go" I whined and this time he let go but first he nipped and licked his mark making me moan, as soon as he let go he left leaving me there. Confused . And still on the ground . My body reacted at his touches- WAIT what was I thinking I cant no I DON'T love him anymore, he said him himself that he would never love such a low and weak being…

After inuyasha left me in my house **( better say mansion) **I went inside to call Kagome, she is one of my best models and a very close friend, her mother is owner of the Shikon jewel industries, they are known to have the most beautiful and rare jewels in all Asia and Europe. She was know going to move back to Japan, for what I know she is tired of not having a real home and does not want to travel anymore.

"hello" she asked '

"yes this is ms Hatoshi" I said mockingly

"RIN! Oh my god I was wandering when you will call! Soooooooo what's up?" she asked cheerfully .

"oh nothing, I have to keep the serious look when I'm in public most of the time- oh and I'm claimed to be the dickhead mate" it was not normal for me to curse but I am so tired to be known as ' the little innocent Rinny' , I stopped to be that girl when I realize that the world was cruel and that if you wanted to survive you had to act or be , like Miroku says, a bitch.

"WHAT? How-w?" she was shock as much as I was this morning.

" I will explain when you get here tonight, you are staying with me right you know its a lot of space and It really wouldn't matter" I said, ever since my aunt moved back to France a year ago, its been weard not to have someone else that is not the maids .

"of couse I will! I was going to ask because it will take about two weeks for me to be able to move in" kagome saunded stress.

"kagome are you ok?" I was consern of her , she never sounded like this before.

" yeah , it nothing but I have to hang up, I am on the plane you know, so I will see you in a few hours , bye" I hung up and walked to my room , 'I really need to redecaraide' I thought , my room still had the kiddish look, my bed was round and everything had bright colors, it looked like my original room in grandpa house when I was 8 , he said I could have my room like I wanted it to be and I actually got it , I got to paint my walls….I sniffed ,I alredy had tears in my eyes "no I most not cry" I said to myself as I went downstairs to the garage to get my new 2012 Aston martin virage, I drove out to start my normal day routine…..

Sesshomaru POV.

I couldn't take her out my mind , I just needed to know were was she if she was ok, WAIT is this Sesshomaru is caring for a human wench '**not just any wench**_** my **_**wench, bitch and mate'** my inter demon said , I still couldn't understand why I had to have her as my mate, a human, but there is something that pulls me to her, other than the amassment of her being still sane not even I Sesshomaru will be able to handel all of the preasure that she is in.

"Sesshomaruuuuuuuu your father wants to know if he can talk to youuu!" my asistence Kagora said, she stil tried to seduce me, and still thinks that am hers only because I had sex with her two years ago. One of my biggest mistakes.

"let him in" I responced , 'what does he want'.

'**I don't care for him I want my mate, were is she!' **my inter demon growled, hes been like this since yesterday, I still tried to control him but it seems that after a year of me being away from her, of her sent the sent of shery bloosoms an- 'STOP IT!' I growled at my inter, I shouldn't want her , she is just a human, Rin Hatoshi the most known woman in Japan, and the most beautiful one with her dark brown hair and that body that will make most woman envy her and those eyes that will make anyone- .

' stop it' I could feel my body tense with want, I wanted her not just my demon… I've tried to ignored , that she is my mate….

"Sesshomaru we need to talk…" my father said as he came into the office.

**Ok that's it for this chapter , it took me a long time to finish it but I wasn't feelling inspired, so please give me some ideas. Oh and I might not be updating so soon, I'm going to visit my sister back in new york and I might not have no free time.**

**Review this story.**


	4. AN

**Ok for what Sesshomaru did to rin in the past I might explain that in later chapters, and about my bed grammar, I was born in unites stated but I moved to Dominican rep. like 10 years ago when I was 6 so I'm not really that good in writing in English I'm better reading and talking, so tell me if I should just rite in Spanish my future stories. Witch I'm better at writing. if you guys want I will start this again but it will take a while for me to do it correctly in English (like two weeks), I might ask help from my cousin or someone , but if you want me to continue tell me. **

**Thank you icegirljenni for helping me, I'm going to fix the chapters as soon as I can. **


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Inuyasha

**Saludos a todos, Ok I will continue this story in English , I'm almost leaving, so it will take a while for me to update new chapters, gracias for you attention.**

Chap. 4

This stupid traffic was making me late again, its been four days since Kagome came, and right now she was once again complaining about why I didn't took a weekend off, that I was always working and it was true since she came I've been working almost all day , so we haven't had time to talk .

"come on! We should do something fun!" she yelled getting my attention back, I just looked at her questionly.

"like what?" I asked .

"ummm how about if we get a makeover?" she asked , I just looked at her like if she was crazy.

'no" I said quickly, the last time she suggested to do something, I ended up with an broken hand.

"I promise that it wont be so bad" she gave me the puppy eye face, damm she's good a it, I just looked away an nodded, she gave a high pinch scream , 'oh god what have I done' ….

….

"NO! Kagome I refuse to do this part" I said , she just gave me a mad look and said "Rin we **HAVE** to change your clothes, you dress like a 30 year old woman , we have to give away your old clothes and get you new ones". I didn't know what to say, on one side what she was saying was true but still…..

"alright! alright!, I will do it, but I will chose what I will wear ok" she just gave me a big smile,

"yay !" when I heard her do that I knew that I will not look the same after this, 'oh god save me'….

…

She had dragged me to get my hair done, I just hopped that it was not painful but I got my hopes to soon , I just stared as the stylist started to cut my hair five inches shorter, I just glared at Kagome the hole time, but it didn't looked bad at the end, my hair was shorter than it is because of the curls, I wasn't used to have my hair this short but it looked good.

"you see you look adorable! Now next will be to get you some new clothes" she said as she dragged me (again) out of the salon to a store, she started to give random clothes and pushed me to the dressing rooms, oh god, there was so much clothes "ah Kagome if this some kind of torture, please end it now!" I whispered to her , she just giggled and said "oh we are almost finish , so is there something you like or will you want more clothes?" I just looked around the small room, it was filled with all time of clothes, soo I just grabbed the clothes I liked and got out, she looked at my option of clothing and nodded .

"ok now lets go pay this and go finish your transformation" with that she left , I went to the car ignoring the looks that some guys gave me, and waited in the car. When she came she had about five more bags with her.

"Kagome" I said in a low voice, she just laughed nervously "its just some lingerie that I thought that you might need in the future" she smirked evilly, for what will I ne- oh. My .god!. "K-kagome!" my face was completely red, she just smile.

"come on, he will eventually come and ask for forgiveness, for what I've heard if a youkai **( that's how you write it?) **males are very possessives ,and if you want to get his attention you have to show that until they fully clamed you, you will not be hesitant on showing your potential to other males".

"in other words, make him jealous" I said, it will be fun to torture him but..

"I don't think that's a good idea" I said as we got into the highway, it was 2:05 pm and it will take us 15 to 20 minutes for us to get to the house , and I have to be in the office at 3:00, it doesn't give us much time to get ready.

"of curse is a got idea!, you will have him crazy for you in no time" with that she started to call someone, so I just ignored her and focused in the rode…..

…...

Going inside my building what I was wearing was the hardest thing I ever did, kagome had insisted for me to wear a purple and black skin tight dress with three inches high heels , it wasn't so revealing but it showed my curves very well and I didn't like that. I just could stared coldly and the male workers that stared me to long, as I got to my office I notice that there was some notes I top of my desk , I sat on my chair , I looked at one of the notes, it said:

_Ms Hatoshi, some guy named Jakotsu , said to call him that he wanted to talk to you about the new model that you send him._

Ok that got my attention, 'was there something wrong about Sango?' , I couldn't think about anything that was wrong with her, I dialed his number it just ringed once before he picked up.

"Rinny! I knew you would call!" he said in a high pinch voice

"not even I hello first?" it was normal for him to be like this, are conversation continue for a while until he said something about going out for the evening **(okay I'm to tired to write the conversation)**

So after I hanged up I started to relax I little, this dress was sooo tight! It was hard to breathe in this, 'Rin just a few more hours and this will be over ,I was interrupted from my thoughts when the phone started to ring .

"yes?" I said in a bored tone.

"ms. Hatoshi , Mr. Tahakashi came to speak to you" she said in a nervous tone, it will take her a while for her to let go of that dam title! 'Wait! What does Inutaisho want?' that thought came to me instantly "let him in" was the only thing I said.

After a few minutes I heard I knock at the door, "come in" I simple said as I turned around , my expression darkened.

"what do you want Sesshomaru?" I asked darkly….

**Sorry I'm in a rush, its twelve and I have to be in the airport at nine in the morning tomorrow. Soo Okay I might not be able to update more chapters in a while but I will be writing them so if I cant update all just do all the chapters I can and then update them when I come back. Give me some ideas ok.**

**Review please .**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I don't own inuyasha

**Hey! I finally can use the internet, this week was soo tiring, every single day my sisters take me shopping, and I hated it! , but the good thing was that I found some anime things, I bought an Itachi and a Sebastian plushie but I couldn't find one of Sesshomaru or Alucard. **

Chap 5.

(Sesshomaru pov )

Its been a few days since father talked to me…

**(ok this is the conversation that started at chap 3)**

**(Flashback)**

"_Sesshomaru we need to talk" Inutaisho said as he came in his son office._

"_about what father?" he asked in a monotone , he was still having problems in controlling himself but he would never show it his face had the same cold expression in his face._

"_as you know you have claimed Ms Hatoshi as your mate" Inutaisho started , Sesshomaru just stared at him I sign for him to continue "you know I'm just will go to the point , the fact that you put your mark on her before time will change her."._

"_how so?" Sesshomaru asked._

"_well most of it will be that she would have a change of sent it will attract males , human and demons, this will make her more attractable in they eyes when she will just look the same, that's why you have to make sure that you start showing your claim" he just looked at his son, knowing the conflict that was happening in his mind._

"_if I don't?" he finally asked, Inutaisho looked at his son face, his expression had changed, his eyes wore light pink, he looked like he was having difficulty on controlling himself._

" _she might get claimed by a different demon or your claim will be erased" he simply said, a laud growl was heard in the room, Inutaisho looked at his son with an worry expression, Sesshomaru had his claws deep into the armchair of his chair, his face showed madness "son?" ._

"_**no one will take her away from me again!" **__Sesshomaru growled darkly, if he couldn't have her he will make sure no one will. Inutaisho stared at his son red eyes, 'oh kami what have I done?' he thought, the poor girl ._

_**( end of flashback)**_

(to the actual time)

"Sesshomaru what are you doing here?" she said, I looked at her instantly and was shocked at her appearance ,she is beautiful, her dress hung every curve of her petite body, the thought of another male to look at her started to make my blood of jealousy , but I ignored it.

"I'm here for you" I simply said, I smirked when she looked away and blushed, 'she wont change' I thought , she could try to change but she will still be that sweet hearted girl that I met two years ago.

"what do you mean Mr. Tahakashi? Is it personal or business? Because if its personal then I don't have the time" she said .

**(okay I suck in trying to rite in Sesshomaru point of view) **

(Rin pov )

I couldn't keep up with this any longer, this dam dress isn't helping ether!, I just sat down in my chair , I looked up at him and saw him staring back, for some reason I started to get nervous , but I refused to show that.

"you know , I don't really know what do you want with me Sesshomaru" I said tiredly , I'm starting to get tire, I had the urge to scream out laud of anger.

"its simple, you're my mate ,and as my mate I have to make sure you are with me at all time" he said in a monotone voice, he walked closer to me until his face was just a few inches away from mine, I stared at him I knew he wouldn't let me go so easily so I had no other choice.

"ok Sesshomaru" I said as u leaned back, away from his face.

"lets go then" with that he lifted me up from my chair and nearly dragged me out.

I have I bad feeling about this…..

**Its sort but I'm sun sick, and I'm not feeling very good. It took me a while to finish to write this, but I might make another chapter, I was thinking about making Sesshomaru jealous of someone? Give me an idea .**

**review **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer :** I don't own inuyasha.

**( Sessh. pov )**

'crap'

Its was getting harder to control my desire for her, my demon was yelling/growling at me to take her back to the house and take her, of curse she wasn't making it easier ether a while ago she started to get into heat, her sent is so irresistible that I could…

My attention went back to her seeing that she was with someone next to her , a male demon that was looking to her , obvious unaware that I was here and that she was my mate-to-be .

'**mine' **my demon growled, he didn't like the way that other male was eyeing her.

I gave a long low grow, the demon ignored it but Rin felt my uneasiness, she turned her attention to me…

(Rin pov)

My eyes went for the first time this evening to him, for some reason I have the feeling that something was wrong. My brown eyes meet his golden ones, right there I realized that his eyes were a little pink.

'is he angry?' was the first thought that came into my mind, but why?.

I tried to think of reasons why but I immediately dropped the idea, I had more things that I needed to think of, the first one was what to get my aunt for her b. day and if I should accept the offer she asked months ago, wait until I'm older to manage the company, to have an option of what I want to do with my life. It will help me to have some of this stress away but I wouldn't want her stress as well.

' but maybe she is right, I was never actually given an option if I wanted to do this…' I looked down at the plate of pasta that was in front of me I looked up at the waiter an gave a small smile. He smiled back and left, I brought my attention to Sesshomaru who was looking at me, I took the chance to ask him.

"Sesshomaru….. I wanted to ask you, why? Why after all this time you keep on wanting me as your mate? So for what I know, you can chose to not do the mating and just ignore it. So why keep on doing this?" I never felt like this before, so vulnerable to anything. When I didn't received my answer I just finish eating ,the faster this was over , the faster I will be away from him and then I will call my aunt and give her ,her answer. Time passed slowly the rest of the evening, it got the rest of my energy and left me all tired and almost unable to walk, I looked at the time and realized that it has been at least almost been4 hours since we came!.

"lets go" I heard him say as he stud up and helped me out of my chair, I never actually notice how tall he was until now , he looked about seven feat tall, my head barely reached his shoulder .

As we walked were he parked his car, I felt two unfamiliar rap around me and pull me against a hard body, I saw Sesshomaru who was turned but that was the last thing I saw as a sharp pain came from my head…

"he will come to look for you soon rin.." a un familiar voice said as darkness surrounded me …

…

I woke up and found myself in an unfamiliar bed, I looked at my so roundness , I hissed when an enormous pain came to my head , I started to get out of the bed when the door opened reveling a very surprised Izayo .

"Rin! Are you ok? Sesshomaru wouldn't tell us what happened only that you were hurt" she said as she rushed to my helping me up, I looked down at my body and realized that I was wearing only an big gray shirt, I looked at Izayo.

"how did I ended up with this shirt on?" I asked.

"sweetie do you really thing that I will let you sleep in that dress? Come on let me get you something more fitting for you" she grabbed my hand and leaded me to the bathroom…

**Ok I know its been like almost two months since I update a new chapter , to be sincere I already had the chapter made but my laptop didn't want to charge and I had to sent it to fix and stuff also that school started and I really haven't have time to do anything. Also that I might have the next chapter of my other story in maybe a few days.**

**REVIEW .**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own inuyasha.**

As I took a shower I started to think about what happened last night, trying to figure out who attacked me._ 'what if its him…' _a small voice said in my head, him? A face of a dark haired man with a scar on the left side of his face , no this face didn't belong to a man it was of a monster.

'_you're mine rin, don't you think you can get away from me'._

No. no ,NO! this cant be happening . Not him, he wasn't suppose to know were I was at.

'_one day I will find you, and when that day come you will wish you never ran away from me!'_

I have to leave, I cant let him find me….but…..'Sesshomaru' I cant leave him , even do he's a cold hearted jerk that doesn't care of know one but himself and also used me, for some crazy reason I still love him and the fact that I'm his mate wont male anything easier…

"maybe I should just tell him" I said out load as I walked out of the shower and rapped a towel around me.

"tell who what ?" a kid's voice asked behind me. I immediately turned to find myself faced to a young teenager , Shippo, I already met this kitsune before but it was years ago when we looked almost the same age, he still looked the same only like 2 or3 years older **( Shippo looks like a 12 year old). **it was one of the advantages of being a demon.

"what are you doing here Shippo, cant you see that rin has to get dressed?" it was a good moment for Izayo to come with some clothes , Shippo looked at me with a wide eyed look.

"Rin-Chan?" he asked.

"yeah its me Shippo-kun"

"but your old" he said, making me and Izayo giggle.

"hey! I'm not that old" I yelled/laugh to him, I looked down at my still towel cover body.

"she left some clothes on the bed before she left" looked around to see that she had left the room, she did, I stared down at the clothes and picked it , "I will come right back" I said as I walked to the bathroom to dress myself, I came back into the room wearing a pair of black shorts with a navy blue t-shirt .

"sooo.." Shippo started to say "is it true that your Sesshomaru mate?"

" apparently, but I still don't get why he want me to be he's mate still" I sat on the edge of the bed, and sighted.

" why wouldn't he want you as a mate?" Shippo asked.

"well shippo , when I first met Sesshomaru he wasn't as possessive as he is now, before he will barely talk to me and I wasn't aware of the fact that he didn't want a ' human wench' as his made, it wasn't until I heard him say it was when I knew that he really didn't want me…." I didn't say all of it but I told a little part of it.

" _why will __**I**__ a full demon want such a weakling human that got her status by inherence?." he said as he hovered over the crying teenage girl._

"_but-t I thought-" _

"_I don't even know why I waist my time in you" that was his last word as he turned around headed to that exit. _

_Rin stared as he walked away leaving her alone. 'why? Why do I have to love such an idiot?'_

"_hey Sesshomaru, I will promise you one thing…" she said as she headed looked up coldly at him._

_He turned and gave her a dark smirk "and what will that be?"_

"_the day that you decide to accept me as your mate I wont be so easy to find" with that she left leaving a confused Sesshomaru behind…_

"RIN? Are you still there?" I looked at Shippo as he looked at me in confusion.

"yes Shippo I'm f-" I started to say but stopped at the sight of an really pissed kagome.

"kagome? What are you doing here?" for what I know, she doesn't even associate with the Tahakashi's .

"some idiot came and dragged me here saying that I was his mate or something like that and that I wasn't going to leave until he- ugh!"

Oh god , please don't tell me th-

"oi bitch didn't I tell you to stay in the room!"

That took away my hops , not only I might be in the middle of a fight. All the yealling was starting to make me have a head ache,

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

The pain started to grow , every second it got worst.

"I CAN CALL YOU WHATEVER I WANT!"

My body started the shake, not of pain but of the coldness that I started to feel.

"Rin-chan?" Shippo started to yell " hey you guys get some help!"

"Rin? Omg rin can you hear me!" her voice sounded so low now.

I felt a light touch on my forehead "dam she's freezing" I didn't know who the voice belonged to it was so low…..

I could feel myself falling into a pair of warm harms , I opened my eyes to find a pair of familiar red ones..

"sessh…" I whispered as I lit the darkness surround me.

**Hey! I know its been a while, I planed to update this last week but school and homework didn't give me the time. Ok so those that read my other story I will like to inform you that it will be discontinued until further notice. Also if I continue that story it might take a while for me to make a new chapter… -_-" ( dam you teachers! You and the dam extra classes I'm taking!). Ok so its almost eleven and I have class tomorrow I'm tired and its getting hard to look directly to the screen of my laptop.**

**Ask questions if u like about the story and I'm going to give you the answers **

**Review this chapter **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **I don't own inuyasha. **(why would I want him of all the characters in the series?)**

**Chap ….**

**Me: **WTH?I forgot what chapter this is! O.o

**sesshomaru : **it's the ninth chapter.

**Me: **wah- of yeah -_-"

**CHAP 9**

(ELSWERE)

"I'm sorry sir" said a dark haired man "but I couldn't bring you the girl".

Even in the darkness of the room you could see the anger in the other man face.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU COULDENT GET HER!" he yelled making the man flinch .

"sir, she was in company of Sesshomaru" he said

"huh interesting.."

(back to rin)

Everyone stud froze at the sight of Sesshomaru , his red eyes stared at everyone as if they wore a threat for his unconscious mate , who laid in his arms.

_**Get out **_Sesshomaru growled in inu , focusing his eyes on inuyasha , kagome and Shippo didn't count much as a threat to his mate but his brother did.

Inuyasha grabbed both Kagome and Shippo and quickly left closing the door behind….

**(ok lets so lets skip some time)**

(rin pov)

Warm , so warm that it was hard not to relax, I moved I little and frowned, it was hard to move I shifted I little and felt as the warm fur stroked my naked flesh- wait my naked flesh?.

My eyes snapped open I looked down at my body to find some fluffy thing rapped around me.

"what is this?" I whispered I ran my hand over it .

"_**Mate" **_

**Hi! **

**Soo I've been meaning to update this chap for a few days, I wrote it the day my teacher had a last minute accident (she's ok) so while we had free time , I came up with the idea of this chap.**

**So I will like to know what you think about this story I might write:**

**His Mark**

She belong to him, no mater what, even do she is still a woman/child he will wait until the right moment for him to finally claim her. She has his mark, indicating to any male that she was taken…..

**Soo what do you think?**

**Oh and..**

**Sess-Rinlover123:**

She left because he didn't know what he wanted and because the unknown character wanted to( not gonna say it xD) her , and the other questions will be explained in other chapters..

**Review please ****J**


	10. Chapter 10

**Attention readers **

**I don't own inuyasha**

**Its rated M for a reason…-_-**

I was shock at the sight of him, I've never seen him so…. Feral before, I looked at him and was surprise to be staring at his demon eyes , I stud still , not wanting to do anything to anger him or anything.

He moved closer until he did something that I never thought he would do..

He …

Whined ?

"Sesshomaru?" I gasped as his weight pinned me down , I felt his nose run down my neck to the barely visual mark he had left me, this seamed to anger him , so he started to nip and suck my mark making me moan.

This made him froze a bit but moved until his lips wore on mine.

Unlike his other kisses ( forced) this one was soft and gentle.

As the kiss continued it started to get more intense, his grip on me tightened, I let out a moan when his hands went to my breast. His lips left mine and trailed down my neck to my breast.

It was starting to get to much

The pressure of his body against mine

His hot mouth on my breast

A un familiar feeling started to built between my legs.

"please.." the word left my lips, it was unknown to me what I was pleading for but he knew what it was .

He spread my legs and removed his shirt hovered over me not letting his weight on me , his finger trailed up my leg, between them and touched my clit.

Pleasure started to built , but it wasn't what I wanted…

"please?" I said again and this time his reaction was deferent..

He removed his pants and his um… cock? I blushed and looked away at the view, he growled as he positioned himself between my lets, he looked at me and I nodded .

He trusted himself in me.

"MINE" he snarled

I gasped at the pain and tried to get him out but he grip on my hips tighten.

" no!" he growled

Moments passed and the pain eased and a wiggled my hips and he started moving.

"ah!" a arched my back, while he growled on top of me, his trusts became harder.

I felt something building inside of me, and my hips moved to meet his.

"Sessh!"

"Mine"

My orgasm hit me hard ,I could barely focus, the last thing I felt was Sesshomaru fangs on my neck as my vision went black…

I woke up, and remembered what happened. I stretched and reached for him, I opened my eyes and looked at my side..

He wasn't there.

**Happy New Year!**

**Yep (looks up at the chap) I suck at lemons.. why did Sesshomaru leave? What will rin do? Is the unknown guy will attack soon? **

**Oh and the story " his mark" will be published very soon.**

**Review this chap please. ****J **


	11. SORRY

**Sorry but I just send to fix my laptop and the guy that fixed it erased the next chap and my other story (his mark) that I was going to publish Friday.**

**I wont continue this story because I want to rewrite it and change it a bit. School started and it will be easier for me to get more inspiration.. I've cancelled 2 stories but I will finish them and rewrite them now. I'm a bit mad because I worked a lot in the story (his mark) and it just erased. ****L**

**Ms Isis**

**Oh and I'm gonna change the stories names now! And my username.. Ms isis is just not really original but my name is isis (really-_-"). is not that I don't like it is that in Spanish is really weird….**

**Bye **

**For now **


End file.
